Heartbreaker
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Loki a toujours été jaloux de son frère, c'est indéniable. Mais ce n'était que de la rivalité infantile. Ses mauvais tours se résumaient à des farces plus ou moins élaborées afin d'attirer l'attention, tout simplement. Il n'avait rien du sociopathe malade qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Il a fallu un événement pour tout changer, le changer. Cet événement s'appelle Svadilfoeri./!\


**_Titre: Heartbreaker_**

**_Personnages: One shot centré sur Loki, présence de Frigga, légère apparition de son frère Thor au final._**

**_Disclaimer: Marvel une énième fois bien entendu..._**

**_Résumé: Loki a toujours été jaloux de son frère, c'est indéniable. Mais ce n'était que de la rivalité infantile. Ses mauvais tours se résumaient à des farces plus ou moins élaborées afin d'attirer l'attention, tout simplement… Non, Loki n'avait rien du sociopathe malade qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Il a fallu un événement pour tout changer, le changer... Cet événement s'appelle Svadilfoeri. Détail des heures qui s'écoulèrent après le viol et l'état de choc d'un prince d'Asgard qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
_**

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Suite à une récente discussion avec SkyAngel1907 que je tiens à remercier, sur la mythologie nordique, il m'est venu l'idée d'un petit O.S de la conception de Sleipnir, le premier-né de Loki. _**

**_Pour rattacher ceci temporellement, cela se passe bien avant le film Thor, et j'ai tenté d'expliquer à ma manière comment Loki s'est laissé peu à peu consumer par la démence, car j'ai trouvé tout de même, le récit mythologique bien immonde, assez du moins pour me faire réagir. _**

**_J'avais besoin d'écrire sur un thème un peu grave pour une raison personnelle, et vu que le duo Loki et Thor est mon inspiration du moment, voilà ce que ça donne._**

**_C'est les suites d'un viol, autant vous prévenir, même si j'ai essayé de limiter au maximum les détails sordides, mais le rated M se semble tout de même approprié face à la situation. _**

**_J'ai tenté de me relire mais s'il y a encore des fautes je m'en excuse, je viens d'écrire cela sur un coup de tête._**

**_Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, du moins si j'ose dire..._**

* * *

~+~ Heartbreaker ~+~

**Asgard**

Ce n'était qu'un incident… Un banal incident n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer, aucune raison pour que son corps ne soit couvert ainsi de spasmes… Non… Loki n'arrivait encore pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Tout était tellement fou, illogique… Horrible.

Cauchemar, il devait être en plein cauchemar, tout cela n'était que le fruit de son esprit, un mirage de démence.

Alors pourquoi ses doigts tremblaient-ils autant ? Pourquoi ses âpres souvenirs étaient si… réels ? Chaques pores de sa peau de se remémoraient encore tous les détails des heures précédentes.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Ses doigts frêles agrippèrent ses propres épaules, enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'au sang, Loki se ramena en position fœtale, par automatisme.

Le contact des draps le fit frissonner encore avec aversion.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se remémorait la scène dans les détails les plus sordides. Il se sentait horriblement sale, souillé, inutile…

Si les choses s'ébruitaient, qui donc le respecterait encore à Asgard ? Il avait peur, des autres, de la réaction de son père…

Néanmoins n'était-ce pas seulement pour obéir qu'il avait agi de la sorte ?

Sa tête tournait, il avait envie de vomir, il était nauséeux… Pourtant, il se refusait à clore encore ses prunelles de peur de voir, encore et toujours les mêmes images intraitables en un manège incessant.

Ses nerfs lâchaient, il était en train de devenir fou à lier… Tout simplement.

La lourde porte sculptée pivota doucement.

Frigga était alarmée de voir son fils ainsi, nu et tremblant, complètement recroquevillé, en train de fixer les murs comme si son seul souhait restait qu'ils l'aspirent.

Sans nul doute aurait- elle mieux fait de le laisser se consumer de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son enfant dans un état aussi… Lamentable, il fallait énoncer les choses sincèrement.

Son corps et ses cheveux étaient tout trempés de sueur, ses nerfs crispés, ses dents claquaient comme s'il était en train de mourir de froid, ou au contraire fiévreux, elle ne saurait le dire.

La reine s'approcha furtivement, à genoux près du lit, afin d'être à la hauteur du Dieu. D'une main, elle commença à lui caresser le visage, guettant un éventuel signe de vie.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il reprit forme humaine ?

**-Loki**, susurra-t-elle en accentuant ses caresses.

Aucune réaction, son fils avait un regard si vide qu'elle en fut désarmée. Redoublant de courage, elle l'appela une nouvelle fois, d'un degré plus fort.

Le magicien daigna enfin lever les yeux vers elle, la reconnaissant.

Le parfum de sa mère l'apaisa un peu, ainsi que la sensation de sa peau fine sur son visage mouillé. Elle lui souriait, d'un sourire forcé ne trahissant que trop bien son inquiétude.

**-Mon pauvre petit… Mon pauvre petit…**

Ses yeux humides ne cessèrent de contempler le visage de son enfant. Les traits crispés et brouillés de larmes, il paraissait méconnaissable.

Elle inspira profondément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Frigga n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour dans cette situation, jamais imaginé une scène si… Inconcevable.

**-Mère…** souffla-t-il.

Sa voix n'était qu'un écho, si faible que si les lèvres n'avaient pas lentement bougées, elle se serait demandé si son fils avait vraiment parlé.

Ce simple mot l'emplit cependant de joie.

Elle le regardait comme au premier jour, quand son mari lui présenta une chose minuscule, si frêle, emmaillotée. Odin l'avait ramené avec lui et aujourd'hui…

Quel genre de parents avaient-ils été ?

Loki remua une seconde fois les lèvres, comme s'il voulait parler de nouveau, mais il ne pu que tousser violemment. Sa mère hocha frénétiquement la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre de ne pas effectuer d'efforts inutiles.

Il se ravisa, bougeant un peu ses mains.

Frigga s'empara des draps, afin de recouvrir la nudité de son enfant, depuis quand était-il d'ailleurs si maigre ?

A travers sa lourde et habituelle armure, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Le magicien tressaillit, les sourcils froncés, le contact du lin sur son corps lui offrit un désagréable frisson de dégoût, il déglutit.

**-Mère as-tu honte de moi ? Je ne suis pas digne d'être un prince d'Asgard n'est-ce pas… Pas avec … Ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Loki, je t'en conjure … Thor a reçu une missive, il rentrera demain matin au palais.**

A l'évocation des derniers mots, une larme roula des paupières du dieu, apportant malgré tout, un soupçon de brillance dans son regard atone.

**-Le sait-il ?**

Les yeux du dieu des mensonges se contractèrent, effarés.

**-Oui… Ton père lui en a lui-même informé.**

Silence.

La nuit de Loki fut abominable, se transformant en jument afin de distraire l'étalon Svadilfoeri , cheval d'un géant afin de le distraire. Sous cette enveloppe chevaline, Loki, avait, comme les ordres étaient convenus, galopé toute une nuit durant afin d'éloigner le cheval de son maître.

Une nuit, c'est interminable, et terriblement fatigant même pour la plus athlétique des juments, si bien qu'au bout de quelques heures, Loki n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire une pause, afin de reprendre son souffle. Un instant de trop où il avait baissé sa vigilance, un instant idéal pour qu'un étalon en rut culbute la jument.

Horreur… Son corps semblait se scinder en deux lorsqu'il fut pénétré par cet immonde amas de chair sans la moindre délicatesse.

Prit au piège il n'avait pu fuir, ni même se servir de sa magie. Les minutes incessantes furent un supplice alors que la cadence folle de l'étalon lui arrachait de lourds cris de douleur.

Exténué, il s'affala sur le sol lorsque la bête eut fini son office.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait quitté l'herbe gelée, il n'avait repris conscience que quelques instants plus tôt, au palais, nu, avec de nouveau son corps d'homme et affalé dans sa propre chambre.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il n'arrivait plus à effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Son ventre et ses entrailles semblaient tailladés à vifs, remous incessant, alors que l'envie de vomir ne le quittait pas.

Il était sous le choc et son corps ne cessait de lui faire comprendre.

**-Ton père n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se termineraient de la sorte…**

Odin… Tout était de sa faute. Entre son fils cadet et sa femme, son choix fut vite fait.

Le magicien n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres, distraire le cheval, seulement cela n'est-ce pas ?

Loki cria, jetant un regard implorant à sa mère qui se dégagea de lui. Il hurla de longues minutes, les yeux fermés et la tète ramenée en avant, au creux de son cou, serrant de plus en plus ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Frigga, l'observait, impuissante.

Elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur de l'effrayer davantage. Son fils mit beaucoup de temps à se calmer, mais il commença à pleurer quasiment silencieusement.

Interdite, la reine se décida à s'éloigner.

Le dieu leva un regard effaré vers elle, sans pour autant dire mot, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul.

**-Loki…**

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, en soupirant doucement.. Le magicien se releva , à la force de ses coudes, afin de se redresser un peu sur son lit, des larmes amères lui brulaient les yeux.

Frigga lui tendait les bras et contre toute attente, il se laissa blottir contre le cœur de la souveraine.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ceci n'était pas arrivé... Il reconnaissait son parfum, toujours le même depuis son enfance et se rappela quelques scènes oubliées de jadis.

Lorsqu'il était très jeune , il avait souvent des crises d'angoisse.

Elles n'avaient certes, jamais disparues mais au fur et à mesure, il jugeait bon de rester seul. Ce soir, il n'y arrivait pas, dans cette étreinte, il abdiquait.

La reine sentait encore son fils trembler de toute son âme, mais il n'était plus couvert de spasme.

Au fur et à mesure, son rythme cardiaque ralentissait, même si les larmes chaudes de son enfant contre son cou n'avaient, elles, aucune trêve.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, des longues heures, mais à l'aurore, Loki avait enfin réussi à s'endormir d'un sommeil calme, sans sueurs froides.

Elle quitta lentement la chambre.

Ses pas heurtèrent le dallage du couloir avec une rapidité rare.

Sur le chemin vers la salle du trône , elle rencontra Thor qui était revenu à la hâte du champs de bataille, complètement affolé.

Il fut difficile de lui faire comprendre que de voir son frère à l'instant était une très mauvaise idée, et qu'il se reposait enfin après toutes ces horreurs. La reine n'avait pas du tout fermé l'œil de la nuit et s'en fichait amèrement.

L'ainé la regarda d'un air grave, choqué des nouvelles des heures précédentes.

Le mobilier brisé ici et là lui confirmait la chose.

**-Au crépuscule, je tuerais ce félon de mes mains et son abominable bête .**

La souveraine acquiesça. Thor avait l'air tout aussi bouleversé d'elle, si ce n'est davantage.

Elle savait à quel point il tenait à son petit frère et avait toujours eut l'intarissable désir de le protéger. Il devait atrocement s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été présent lors de cette nuit afin de repousser les ardeurs de l'étalon...

Comment-lui faire comprendre que sa culpabilité n'était en rien justifié ?

L'exécution aura lieu en fin de journée, si possible dans le secret de tous, les événements ne devaient s'ébruiter.

Ils savaient pourtant tous deux que ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation, ils savaient tous deux que les choses ne seraient-plus jamais les mêmes.

* * *

_**La suite, nous la connaissons tous... **__******Sleipnir. Et pour les films: l**e pré couronnement de Thor, son exil sur terre, les machinations de Loki pour s'emparer du trône après avoir appris la vérité sur ses origines, son suicide et enfin, l'espèce de sociopathe au sourire déséquilibré qu'il est devenu dans Avengers suite aux tortures de Thanos._

_**J'espère avoir été crédible dans les sensations que l'on peux ressentir après ce genre de choses... **_

_**Le thème n'est ni doux, ni joyeux, ni agréable, j'espère que le rated M a éloigné ceux qui en seraient offusqués.**_

_**Si des choses vous titillent et vous semblent incohérentes et que vous voulez me le signaler, n'hésiter pas.**_

_**Merci tout de même de m'avoir lu.  
**_

_**-Ludwig-**_


End file.
